MINE
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: He would be the boy who left home and never looked back. She would be the girl who was careful and never believed in true love, but let one boy make her a rebel for a while. Marcus Flint and Katie Bell!


Mine

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Mine" was written by Taylor Swift. It is off her third album "Speak Now." I don't own anything.

Author's Note: This year my goal is to write a fanfiction for every song off Taylor Swift's album "Speak Now." For length purposes the wedding scene was cut. Marcus is pureblood. Katie is half-blood. In addition, this story was part of a chapter I wrote for VampireDiary's story "What the." As always, the flashbacks are from my other Marcus/Katie stories (Enchanted, Forever Yours Maybe, and Could've Been)

**Bold: Flashback **

Underline: Katie's Daydreams

Time: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Marcus turned twenty-one and Katie is nineteen.

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst

Date Finished: March 3, 2011

_Mine: something belonging to you when speaking or writing. used for showing that something belongs to or is connected with you when you are the person speaking or writing. _

It had been years since they first laid eyes on each other. Years since the magical moment when they became a couple. Years ago, they had broken boundaries and barriers. Years ago, they were the rebels of Hogwarts. Years ago, they were just two lovers from different kingdoms.

Now, the kingdoms were united forever.

Now, the two different kingdoms could whisper the word of possession: mine. With these words, the bells tolled for the union of the princess and prince. With these worlds, everything was at peace for the time being.

Expect, this isn't a fairy tale. This is the real world and, in the real world, things didn't always work as planned. You see, the real world sucks. Sure, our lovers did all of the above and more, but sometimes the prince must leave his princess to fight off a dragon.

The princess would wait for her prince to return. She would dream of the day when they would be united once again. Yes, she could see it now.

He would be the boy who left home and never looked back. She would be the girl who was careful and never believed in true love, but let one boy make her a rebel for a while. And at the end of the day, they would whisper the words they had been longing to hear to each other, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."

And maybe, they would make it through all.

As he walked across the green lawn, Katie Bell grinned at her partner of many years. Every time she saw him, she never got over the feeling of possession. He was hers and she was his. It was the way that it was met to be.

He was humming a song that she didn't recognize. It didn't matter as long as he was hers. Humming made him cuter than he was. It made her want him even more.

Just a few more days and they would be together forever.

Just a little longer...

**The kiss was a shock, but she couldn't pull away. She was surprised that he had made the first move. She was surprised that he was kissing her. **

** She kissed him back and ran her figures through his hair. She was completely aware of the fact that at any given time anyone could see them. Yet, she didn't care. He was the only one she saw. **

** Marcus broke the kiss. "What about Wood?" **

** "We broke up." **

** He looked relieved. "Good, I didn't want him to kill me." **

** Katie laughed. "Kiss me." **

** And he did again. **

He strolled over to her and embraced her. She stood on her tiptoes so she could look him in his attractive, green eyes. He gazed back into her ocean-like eyes.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"What about me?" he inquired.

"I'll kiss you." She teased his hair. "That way we'll both win."

His soft lips met her gentle ones. Magic erupted around them. It was their moment. She could see it now. All of the moments that they would spend together. All of the moments they would love each other and hate.

Mine, mine was the unspoken words on each of their lips.

When he was finally hers, she would believe in love. Her parents never showed love to each other. They divorced when she was a young girl and never spoke to each other since that awful day. Both were kind of careless, so she always had to be the careful one and not the rebel.

Until he made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter.

Later that night as she lay beside him, she couldn't help but wonder what their together would be like. Sure, she already spent most nights with him. Her parents didn't know about this and if they found out it may lead to them speaking to each other for the first time in years. That would be a good thing, she thought. They would probably agree that she shouldn't be staying with him.

Even if they weren't doing anything.

Expect her parents were the type of people who would base Marcus on his past and reputation.

He rolled over and opened his eyes. "What?"

She touched his hair. "Nothing."

"It's never nothing with you."

She grinned. "Do you what my parents would do if they knew where I was?"

"Don't they think you're at your apartment?"

Katie nodded. "It might make them speak for the first time in years."

"What about you marrying me?"

"I didn't give them a chance."

He rolled over so he could lie on his back. "My parents are okay with this."

"Your parents are just happy that you're not out partying and actually going to university."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You were too."

"Wasn't."

"Were."

"Nope," he said as he climbed on top of her.

"Marcus, you used to fight all the time."

"Not all the time."

"Fine, once every twenty-four hours."

"What has happened in the past, stays in the past."

Katie smacked his arm. "You stole that from a Disney movie."

"What's Disney?"

"Never mind."

Marcus was silent for a few minutes. "So, what about how you used to cheat on Wood with me?"

"Shut up!" Katie yelled.

"I'm just saying. Besides you were sick and it didn't count."

"So, that night in the library was our first kiss?"

"Yes and no. It's the one I want people to know about."

"Sweet."

**Marcus sat down hard in the Quidditch stands. His lungs were killing him. He couldn't breathe and his chest hurt. He buried his face in his hands and didn't move until someone touched him. He looked up. **

** "Are you okay?" Katie asked him. She had a look of concern on her face. **

** "Fantastic," he muttered. "Never been better." **

** Gently, she lowered his head onto her lap and began to stroke his dark hair. To her surprise, he let her. After a while he rolled over onto his back. Katie bent over and kissed his lips. He returned it. **

** "Forever yours Oliver," she thought as she kissed Marcus, "maybe." **

Katie shoved him off her. "I was going to break up with him anyway."

"Sure, you were."

"You just came along and me a rebel." She kissed his forehead. "But you are the best thing that's ever been mine."

She wanted to hear him say it, but he had already gone back to sleep.

The next morning Marcus rolled over to look at his bride to be. It was like she had a motion sensor on her, because when he moved, she woke up.

"Morning," she said as she stretched.

"You have morning breath," he commented.

This earned him a slap on the chest.

"What are we going to do?" she inquired.

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Why?"

"Even though you have money, we've got nothing figured out."

Marcus was centre Chaser and co-captain for the Falmouth Falcons. He was one of the highest paid people in his age group. "Like what?"

"Bills, life, everything."

"We'll worry about it later."

"But-," she objected.

Marcus silenced her with a kiss. "We'll get it figured out."

"What with your brain skills?"

"No, if we run out of money, which we'd better not, we'll just murder my father," he said as he climbed out of bed.

"Marcus!"

He reached for his Quidditch robes. "I wasn't serious."

She handed him his sweater from her side of the bed. "You might need this."

He looked at it. "Guess you're right."

"Don't get anything on that white!"

Marcus looked innocent. "Me?"

"Yes. Just last week, you got hit in the face with a Bludger and used your sleeve to stop the bleeding."

"It was either that or I would have passed out."

"A few hours unconscious might do you some good."

"Or just kill brain cells."

"You've lost so many, so a few more won't make any difference."

He finished dressing. "Yeah right." He kissed her. "See you whenever."

**Katie sat next to him. His mum and dad were in a meeting with a Healer. It had been six weeks since the accident and he wasn't improving. For six, long weeks his eyes had stayed closed. She watched the steady movement of his chest. At least he could breath of his own. **

** She gripped his hand and kissed his forehead. **

**Outside she could hear Healers, patients, and family members roaming the halls. She wished that Marcus could join them, but he couldn't and he wouldn't for awhile. The Healers said it would be months before he returned to normal. (Not that he was before) **

**She stroked his hair. When she did this, he began to move. **

"**Hey," she whispered as he opened his eyes. **

**Marcus winced in pain. "Hey." He looked around. "Where am I?" **

"**London." **

"**Why?" **

"**You got hurt at practice." **

While going through the motions of her day, Katie found herself dreaming about her and Marcus's future life together.

The beautiful, wonderful times were ahead of them. Lovely days united together was in their near future. Just a few more months until they would be united for all eternity.

She twirled around the room. She was excited, but not as excited as she thought she would be. Yes, these were the happy days, but he had been her lover for many years. Often she had thought they were married. People who didn't know them had the same thoughts.

She was going to be a beautiful bride. She wasn't trying to be vein or anything, but all brides were as beautiful as the prettiest sunset in the world. Every bride as a princess. Every bride shone on that very special day. She had seen this happen to many family and friends.

And now it was her turn. 

Her was her turn to experience this joy.

Shortly two would become one. Shortly their lives would become stronger as they became untied as one. Together the world was endless.

The beautiful bride lay down on her future husband's bed. It smelled just like him. She didn't know where he was or what he was doing. None of this mattered. They only thing that mattered was the fact that he would be coming back to her.

Her world was a happy place. The world of a bride was like a child's play world. There was no pain, no suffering, everyone was at peace. Everything, everyone was united. Nothing else mattered as long as you stayed in this world.

It didn't matter how bad things were. It didn't matter how good things were. As long as they had each other, everything would somehow work out.

Injury, sickness it couldn't divide the beautiful bride from her lover. They always stayed by each other. Always held the other through every battle, every heartbreak, and every struggle. They were there for the screams of pain, through the screams of joy, the screams of lost, and the screams of victory.

They had been rebels in the dating field. They were the first Slytherin and Gryffindor couple. They were still considered the rebels of dating.

The door opened. She jumped. Marcus wasn't supposed to be back yet. He wasn't do for another two hours. It was just Marcus, no one really important. He was soaked to the skin.

"What happened?"

"Downpour, so Hastings just let us go," he muttered at he pulled his wet shirt over his head. He was getting water everywhere.

"Go strip someplace else."

"You don't like the sight."

"I don't like getting wet."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She smiled evilly. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Really, what about if I do this?" He hugged her

She slapped his chest. "Don't."

"Better get used to it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to do it every chance I get."

**Two Months Later **

Katie eyed Marcus. He was driving her crazy. They had been married for six weeks and for two of those six weeks had done nothing but argue. Until they exchanged their vows, everything had been going just fine.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Katie roared at Marcus.

"ME, YOU'RE THE ONE!"

Katie through her hands up in the air. What had happened to them? Where had the magic gone? "I'M SO SICK OF THIS OR YOU!"

Marcus froze. That one had hurt.

She looked at the time 2:30 am. At 2:30 am, everything was slipping right out of their hands.

Katie ran out of the house and into the street. She braced herself for the goodbye that she knew was coming.

Marcus followed her out and pulled her close.

Katie leaned into him. "Sorry, baby."

"Me too." He was silent for a few minutes. "I'll never leave you alone."

**Two Weeks Later **

"I have to go," Marcus told her.

Katie sat down on the sofa beside him. She couldn't believe it. The War was getting to close for confront.

"You'll be safe in Canada."

Katie was leaving England to stay with Marcus's half-brother in British Colombia. She was more leaving to give him a piece of mind than for her. It would cause him less worry.

The Order had employed Marcus as a spy two years ago and now his service was required once again. As a former Slytherin, it was easy from him to get into the Death Eater's inner circle than anyone else. (His Aurror mum and dad also worked for the Order.) It was risky business and Marcus wanted her out of the country in case anything went wrong.

If he was caught, it would mean death. He would be killed and he feared that they would come after Katie.

Katie looked at him. "But what about you?"

Marcus kissed her. "I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"**If you touch her, I'll kill you," Oliver hissed to Flint one Tuesday afternoon in Charms class. **

** Flint looked innocently at the front of the room. "I don't know what you're talking about." **

** "Katie." **

** "Katie who?" **

** Oliver fought the urge to hit the other boy. "Don't play dumb. I know that's hard for you." **

** Flint turned looked at Oliver. "You never did answer my question." **

** "Katie Bell." **

** "The little blond Chaser?" **

** "Yes." **

** Flint looked away. "It's none of your business who I flirt with." **

** Oliver came up out of his seat. He reached inside his robes for his wand. This time he was going to do more damage than the punch did. **

** "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Oliver glared at Flint, who had his wand pointed at him. "You know you can't beat me." **

** Oliver looked at the ancient clock. There was enough time for one smart comment. "Besides, everyone knows you're such a flirt anyway. You never commit to one girl." **

** Oliver rushed out the door before Flint could curse him.**

"Don't worry," Marcus told her again.

Katie looked at him.

"Just remember all the good times."

"That's really cheesy, you know?"

"Yeah, that wasn't supposed to come out that way."

Katie laughed.

**Three Months Later **

Draco Malfoy eyed his former Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint. "I don't trust you."

Marcus leaned casually against Draco's bedroom window. "Oh, why is that?"

Draco backed away from him. "You know too much."

Marcus straightened up. "What makes you think that?"

Draco reached into his robes for his wand. "You just do." He was ready to pull it out.

As he pulled his wand out of his robes, Marcus took a step towards Draco. "Expelliarmus." He caught Draco's wand as it flew towards him. "You know better than that."

Draco looked at Marcus. "So, do you. If the others and the Dark Lord find out about you, you're a dead man. They'll kill you, but they'll probably make you suffer first."

Marcus looked away. He always knew that this job had risks. He could've just kept his Chaser position, but, no, he was stupid enough to take this one. Besides, it's not like he had anything better to do. (The Quidditch league had been cancelled earlier this year.)

Draco smiled at him. "Hit a nerve, didn't I?"

Marcus cursed him. He had to do something. He knew that he should leave, but he had nowhere to hid, nowhere to go. Instead, he kept cursing Draco, who was making such a racket that Marcus silenced him.

Now he could hear people climbing the stairs. Bellatrix and the others were on they're way. He looked for a way out. They were none. (Voldemort had made the house so that no one could Apparate in or out.) His heart was breathing fast. He was scared. He really didn't want to die today. He kind of wanted to live to his twenty second birthday.

Bellatrix cursed the door in. While two Death Eaters grabbed Marcus, she took one look around the room, and then she looked at her Draco, who was lying on the floor. She gave him his voice back and he immediately began to tell her about Marcus. When he was done, she narrowed her eyes at Marcus. "Take him to the courtyard," she ordered to other Death Eaters. "I will personally deal with him."

Marcus's heart skipped a beat. He knew that this was going to hurt. The two Death Eaters dragged him down the stairs, out the kitchen door, and into the large courtyard. There they threw him on the ground and kicked him. He grunted in pain. They covered him with their wands. Every time he moved, one of them kicked him in the stomach.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Bellatrix, followed by Draco, entered the courtyard. She dismissed the other Death Eaters and went over to stand over Marcus. "You know what I do to traitors?" Marcus shut his eyes. "You're going to find out." She turned to Draco. "Make him lie down on his back, pull back his robes, and bare his chest."

Draco glared at Marcus as he did as he was ordered. "This is what you get," he hissed, "for betraying your friends, for being a traitor."

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Well, at least I didn't take the easy way out," he hissed back. "At least after this is over, I won't have a jail sentence." This little comment earned him a kick in the stomach. He gasped, but didn't say anything.

"You have to win first." Bellatrix took a step towards him. She pulled out her wand and knelt down next to Marcus. "And the way, it's looking it won't be to promising for you, boy. In the end, it's all about power." She stood up and pointed her wand at him. "Now, it's game time. I'm the cat who caught the rat._ Crucio_!"

His body arched. He tried to ignore the pain, but the pain wouldn't go away. It lasted for what seemed like hours. When she finally quit, he was about really to pass out.

She placed a foot on his chest. "So, kid, how's the Order?" He didn't answer. "You know they're here don't you?" She took her foot off his chest and seized his head. She twisted him so that he was looking into the forest. "You see that big tree; your daddy is hiding behind it. Over there is the werewolf. The rest of them are in there too." She let go of his head. "See, they're here to watch you die. You know what's funny, kid, not one of them is making a move to save you. You must not be that important."

She cursed him again and again. Each time he gasped in pain, she laughed and kept on cursing him.

After several rounds of this, she turned to the trees. "Oh, Bradley, guess what? I'm going to hurt your son." She pulled a knife out of her robes. "And it's going to hurt!"

Once again, Bellatrix turned to her nephew. "Move his arm."

"Which one?" Draco inquired.

She smiled. "You chose."

Draco chose Marcus's right arm. He held it away from the older boy's side.

Bellatrix raised the knife and stabbed deep into Marcus's side.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

_**Squeal "In the Mourning" due in late June/ early July 2011. **_


End file.
